Didi and Frenchy's MultiDimensional Road Trip!
by DidiTwitches
Summary: What happens when a hyper anime freak and her reluctant friend are kidnapped by the Akatsuki and wisked away to the land of Naruto? A WHOLE LOAD OF RANDOMNESS, THAT'S WHAT! Slight pairings, but nothin' major. Calm down. XD
1. The Fun Begins

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

This is a very random story. Your head might explode from the randomness. You have been warned.

…

I guess the day started when my mom dropped me and Frenchy off at the mall.

"Just be careful dear and text me when you guys are ready to go home." My mom said.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine Madre! I got Frenchy to protect me!" I said pointing to my best friend.

Frenchy stood there and smiled sheepishly.

"Ok then." My mom said. "But if anyone messes with you, you call me and I will give them a slow and painful death." My mom said cheerfully.

Frenchy's eyes widened. Oh I didn't tell you guys that my mom is Chuck Norris in disguise.

Anyways, my mom drove off and left us at the entrance to the mall.

"Didi, your mom is scary sometimes." Frenchy said quietly.

"I know BFFL (pronounced biffle), I know." I replied.

I guess now would be a good time to give you a description of some sort.

Well I'm Didi obviously. I have longish, curly brunette hair and pale skin. I'm not fat but I ain't skinny either. I'm in between. I have big brown eyes and wear dark framed glasses. I was wearing my dark blue Pink Floyd t-shirt and some dark blue skinny jeans. I also had on my favorite black Converse.

Frenchy, on the other hand is very different. She has shortish curly, dirty blonde hair and pale skin. She has brown eyes. She was wearing a black Green Day shirt and baggy jeans with her signature chain on the side. She also wore her black Converse and her black bracelet with the spikes on it.

We walked through the mall and went into almost every store. We didn't buy anything though. We were MC Hammer broke.

After a while of talking and walking, Frenchy got real quiet.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I have a weird feeling someone is following us." She said quietly.

"Ok. Let's stop for a minute and take a picture with my phone. I'll aim the camera above us and then we shall see who is following us." I said finally.

"Why can't we just look behind us?" she asked.

"That's what they're expecting us to do." I said confidently.

Frenchy sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

We stopped and I took the picture. We looked at the picture and what we saw shocked us.

Following us were four…Akatsuki cosplayers.

"Are you serious?" Frenchy said after seeing the picture.

"Shall we give them a show?" I asked with a mischievous grin on my face.

"What do you mean "we"?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. I'll do it." I said getting my Ipod out.

"You'll do what?" she asked nervously.

I found 1, 2 step by Ciara and put the head phones in my ears.

I started to sing.

"_This beat is automatic, supersonic, hip, naughty, funky fresh; whip my body, so melodic_…" I sang and did some Shakira worthy dance moves in the middle of the mall.

"Didi!" hissed a very embarrassed Frenchy.

I rolled my eyes and kept dancing. "_Don't matter to me we can dance slow, whichever way the beat brings my body to go, so swing it over here Mr. DJ and we will, we will rock you…"_ I took a deep breath and rapped Missy Elliot's part.

"_I shake it like jello make the boys say hello, cuz they know I'm rocking the beat, I know you heard about a lot of great MC's but they ain't got nothing on me, because I'm five foot two, I wanna dance with you and I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet min yon, and I'm nice and young, must believe I'm number one!" _I sang.

Frenchy looked ready to die.

I heard snickering and whispering behind me. Once the song was over I turned around, looked directly at the cosplayers and said "THANK YOU AKATSUKI! YOU'VE BEEN A GREAT AUDIENCE!"

Frenchy had just died inside from embarrassment.

Now that I had a better look at our stalkers, I figured out who they were.

The tallest one was Itachi. He had the long black hair and the two face scars just right.

Next to him was the Sasori cosplayer. Simply a redheaded guy. He was kinda cute, I must admit.

Next to him was a Hidan cosplayer. He had the white hair and the smug grin down perfectly. If I didn't know better I would think he really was Hidan.

Last, but certainly not least, was the Deidara cosplayer. I almost died right there. I wouldn't call myself a complete Deidara fangirl, but this guy looked just…so…wonderful. He had the long blonde hair and his one long bang looked like his hair really was like that.

All of them had the signature Akatsuki cloak and the correct headbands.

I had to admit, I was impressed.

They looked stunned at my little performance. Then they started to run after us.

"Oh shoot." I said bluntly. I pulled Frenchy's hand and ran like the dickens.

"What did you do Didi?" she yelled as we ran for our lives.

"Apparently they don't like Ciara!" I yelled back.

We weaved our way around kiosks and people. We finally found an exit and ran out.

Unfortunately they were very close behind us.

"OWWW! LEGGO, LEGGO, LEGGO!" I screamed. One of them had grabbed me by my stomach and pulled me back.

Another one got Frenchy. Frenchy didn't go down without a fight though. She kicked and punched the cosplayer and struggled to get away. "LEGGO OF ME BEFORE I KILL YOU!" she screamed.

The guy placed her over his shoulder and proceeded to walk to another group of cosplayers.

The guy who grabbed me also put me over his shoulder. I punched his back until my hands hurt. He didn't even flinch.

As we got closer to the other guys I noticed something. I saw very clearly a guy who was half black, half white who also had a giant flycatcher around his head.

I also saw another guy who was blue and had gills.

"I don't think these guys are cosplayers." I said to Frenchy.

She looked over at what I was looking at and understood.

We were being kidnapped by Anime characters.

Oh joy.


	2. NO GLOMPING!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

I looked up to see whose shoulder I was flung over. It was Itachi Uchiha.

I am being held by the guy who murdered his clan and made Sasuke the emo teme we all know today. Great.

I looked over at my friend. She was being held by Deidara. Lucky!

I sighed as they finally reunited with the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Is this the one Pein talked about?" asked Kisame, looking at Itachi and me.

"I'm not sure. She radiates an odd chakra, though. I think we've found the right person." Said Itachi in a monotone.

"I have a chakra?" I asked curiously. No one responded.

I really should have paid more attention to the hand signals when I watched Naruto. I might've been able to attack them.

Wait, what am I talking about? I'm being kidnapped by the real Akatsuki! How the heck did they get into our world?

"How did you guys get into our world?" asked Frenchy, taking the words right out of my mouth.

No one responded. "You guys don't talk much do you?" she responded, rolling her eyes. "Are you ok Didi?" she asked me.

"I'm fine. I'm just on the shoulder of a mass murderer. That's all." I said sarcastically.

"Well, I'm on the shoulder of a guy who has mouths on his hands and enjoys blowing things up." She replied.

"Touché." I said.

Suddenly, Kisame made a couple of hand signals and a huge portal appeared in front of us.

"Well, that explains a lot." I said.

The Akatsuki started going in the portal one by one.

Itachi put me down and shoved me through the portal. "Hey! Don't push me-"I was cut off by the portal.

After a swirl of colors and a bright light, I awoke on the floor in a building.

I also had a bad pain in my butt. I got up and rubbed my rear end. "Ouch!" I said softly.

I looked around and realized that I was in the Akatsuki hideout. And that everything was in Anime form. Including me.

I looked down at myself. I was an Anime character. It was a dream come true.

My clothes had changed in the portal. My dark blue shirt became a long dark blue tunic (like Sakura's) with slits up to my thigh on the sides. My jeans had become some sort of leggings and my Converse had become black sandals. I also had a kunai attached to a belt across my waist.

"AAHHH!" I heard Frenchy scream.

She suddenly appeared above me and came crashing down on my head.

"Oopsies!" she said, helping me up.

I shook my head. "It's alright." I looked up at her. Her outfit had changed too.

Her black shirt had become a black tank top and her jeans had become skin tight leggings. Her Converse became sandals too. She had a couple of shurikuns attached to her belt.

"At least I didn't get a dress." She said happily. Frenchy and dresses were a big no no.

Itachi and Deidara came out of the portal and landed next to us. They were back to their anime glory and the fangirl inside me was just itching to come out.

"Must. Not. Glomp. You. Are. Not. A. Fangirl!" I stuttered.

Frenchy grabbed my arm and pulled me back from the guys. "Didi! Get a hold of yourself!"

I finally snapped out of it. "Thanks Frenchy." I said.

Suddenly Kakuza came into the room. "Are these the new recruits?" he asked Itachi.

I noticed Frenchy's eyes gleam. I also noticed her start to foam at the mouth. "MUST GLOMP KAKUZA!" I heard her squeal.

"NO! Don't do it Frenchy!" I yelled, trying to hold her back. Have you ever tried to hold back a kid from free ice cream? Well, that's what it felt like.

She finally calmed down. She slightly blushed. "Sorry Didi. Kakuza's a hot tamale." She said with a smile.

"I know Frenchy. I know." I replied patting her back.

We finally noticed that ALL the Akatsuki were staring at us.

Pein was the first to speak. "I'm sure you are wondering why you are here." He started.

"Duh!" said Frenchy. Pein glared at her. She glared right back.

"We stumbled on a very ancient jutsu that allowed us to go to different worlds. We jumped from portal to portal, trying to find worthy recruits for the Akatsuki. We stumbled on your world and found out that we are characters on something called an "Anime". We also used one of your devices called a "computer" and found something called "fan fictions". We were appalled at some of the fan fictions. The people of your world put most of us in "yaoi fan fictions" and well, we were not pleased." He said the last part quite angrily.

I snickered under my breath. I could just imagine Sasori and Deidara reading a yaoi about them.

Pein continued. "While we were there, we stumbled onto your page and read "I am a ninja (Didn't know that did you?). I'm waiting for the Akatsuki to ask me to join." So of course we traced your chakra through the computer and brought you and your companion here." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

I stared at him wide eyed. Deidara smugly grinned and added "We also read that you have a thing for me."

I blushed and glared daggers at him.

So, thanks to me, we were captured by Akatsuki and forced to join.

Well, let's look on the bright side; we get to mess with the heads of the Akatsuki and possible learn some jutsu's.

Things can't be all bad here.


	3. Didi's SPECIAL Jutsu

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

"Since we are not entirely sure if you have any skills what so ever, you are to be our slaves until we figure out what to do with you." said Pein emotionlessly.

We both stared at him wide eyed. "YOUR SLAVES!" we said angrily.

Pein nodded and a couple of the guys chuckled at our expressions.

Frenchy looked ready to bite off their heads, but I put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. "Ok. We'll do it." I said. Frenchy turned to me with her jaw hanging.

"WHAT!" she yelped. I gave her a wink and she understood that I had a plan.

She nodded her head to me and said to the Akatsuki "Fine. We're your slaves. But we want accommodations and food and clean clothes when we need them." She said.

Pein nodded his head. "Of course. Your first duty…" I snickered when he said duty. "…is to clean our rooms. Now go." He said, pointing in the direction of the rooms.

We trudged along and found the buckets and mops and rags in the hallway.

We went into the first room. It was green and had several carnivorous plants. "I'm guessing this is Zetsu's room." I said with a sigh.

Frenchy nodded her head. We started to clean, being wary of the plants the entire time. After what felt like a decade (I have no concept of time what so ever), we were done.

Zetsu walked in and looked around. We kind of just stood there in awe. We were the first people to be up close and personal with the Akatsuki. I bet a lot of fangirls would kill to be us.

Zetsu nodded his head to us in approval. He stared at us and his black side started talking. "They both look like they would taste good."

Our eyes widened. The white side started talking "We have strict orders not to eat them!"

The black side's talked again. "I never said I would eat them, just a little taste." He said, his mouth watering.

We quickly grabbed the cleaning supplies and went into the next room.

"That was scary." Said Frenchy. I nodded my head and we went into the next room.

It was orange and had a lot of stuffed animals and clothes lying around. Jumping up and down on the bed was Tobi, himself.

Our eyes gleamed. "AAAWWW! HE'S SOOOO ADORABLE!" we squealed.

Tobi stopped jumping and looked up at us. He smiled and giggled. "Hello nice ladies. Tobi's a good boy!" he said cheerfully.

We both started giggling uncontrollably. Tobi does that to us. He's just so freakin' adorable!

We quickly cleaned up his room. As we were leaving, he ran up to us and gave us hugs. 'Thank you nice ladies! Tobi's room clean now!"

Eat your hearts out fangirls!

We went to the next room smiling like we won the lottery. Our smile stopped as we walked into the next room. It was red and simple. It had a bed and dresser and various weapons on the wall.

We were in the room of Itachi Uchiha.

We slowly cleaned it, making sure we got every nook and cranny. If Itachi found a speck of dust, he might kill us. And not in the quick and painless way.

"Didi, do you have a plan to get us out of here?" she asked.

I shook my head yes then no. "I only have a plan to annoy them." I said.

She sighed. "Figures." I had to admit, I was a very annoying girl. It's amazing that the people who hang with can tolerate me.

"Well, think about it. We know everything about these guys. We know what annoys them and we can use it against them.

"What do you know about us?" a deep, monotoned voice said behind us. I jumped and turned around.

Itachi was standing right behind me. I decided to be a bit daring. "Oh nothing much."

I turned away from him and started talking to Frenchy. "You will not believe this fan fiction I came across the other day. It was and Itachi/Sasuke yaoi! Those are hard to find! I started reading it and gosh! It was just amazing. It was so romantic! Itachi was kissing Sasuke left and right! I mean, I never really cared for the ItaSas pairing, but this one blew my mind! Would you like me to go into detail?" I asked Frenchy, who looked ready to die of laughter.

She nodded her head. "Yes, please do!"

"WELL….." I started.

"Get out of my room now." Said a very disturbed Itachi.

"Are you sure? I mean we aren't done cleaning."

"Get out now." He said, his eye twitching.

I pulled Frenchy out and led her into the next room, we were both giggling hysterically.

We started to open the next door, when we heard laughter and talking in another room. We slowly walked towards the door and listened in.

"Alright, which of the two newbies do you want as your _personal _slave?" said Hidan.

"I like the blonde." Said Sasori with a smirk.

"I don't know whether to be flattered or disgusted." Frenchy whispered.

"Well, I like the brunette.' Answered Hidan, making curvy motions in the air, also with a smirk.

"EEEEWWW!" I said.

We quickly got away and went into the next bedroom. It was light blue and had a huge fish tank. On the bed lying down was Kisame. Oh and did I mention, he had his shirt off?

"It took you two long enough." He snapped at us. "Get cleaning."

We started to clean. After a few minutes I remembered something Frenchy told me.

"Hey Frenchy, haven't you eaten shark before?" I asked with a smile.

Kisame eyes widened.

Frenchy smiled and said "Why yes I have. I had to admit, I thought it would be gross, but it actually was quite good. If I ever get another chance to eat it, I would."

She looked over at a very scared Kisame. 'You're half shark right?" she asked, licking her lips.

"GET OUT NOW!" he yelled pointing, to the door.

Once we were out, Frenchy giggled. "Well, that was easy!"

We opened the next door, slowly. We peered in and saw dark blue walls and lots of origami animals lying around.

"I'm guessing Konan's room." I said.

The room was spotless. Konan appeared out of no where. "My room does not need your assistance. You can leave." She said quietly.

We nodded our heads and walked out. "So, so far only Tobi and Konan are possible allies. Itachi and Kisame are targets to annoy and Zetsu is to avoid." Frenchy said.

"Yep and we still have five more Akatsuki to analyze." I said rubbing my hands and throwing back my head and laughing evilly.

Frenchy stared at me for a moment. "Didi, you're scary sometimes."

I stopped laughing and smiled. "THAT'S WHY WER'RE FRIENDS FRENCHY!" I squealed.

I opened the next door and walked in. I bumped into something tall and hard. I looked up and saw…Pein.

He glared down at me, his purple spirally eyes burned holes into my head. "I'm sorry sir!" I said, giving him the best military salute I could do.

He rolled his eyes and closed the door in our faces. "Obviously, he doesn't need our cleaning services." I said.

"Ya think?" said Frenchy.

We opened the next door. (Gosh, us opening and closing doors must seem thrilling to you readers!) The room was yellow and there were lots of little sculptures every where. I saw Deidara on his bed.

Frenchy couldn't catch me in time. "DEI-DEI-KUN!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

I pounced on the Deidara and glomped him. "AAAAHHH! GET HER OFF ME!" screamed.

I was foaming at the mouth and I wouldn't let go of him.

Frenchy pulled out a frying pan (where did that come from? Well, this _is_ an Anime. Crazy stuff happens all the time) and whacked me over the head with it.

I fell over and passed out on the floor. Deidara gasped for breath. "WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH HER?" he yelped.

After hearing the commotion, some of the Akatsuki came in. They saw Frenchy holding a frying pan, a very scared looking Deidara and a very unconscious Didi.

"Yay! An unconscious girl!" said Hidan.

Frenchy whacked him in the head with the pan. "OOOOWWWW! WHY YOU LITTLE…" Hidan started a rant that consisted of the worst swear words ever created.

Frenchy rolled her eyes and tried to wake me up. "Didi, wake up!" she yelled in my ear.

I woke up and shook my head. "What happened?"

"You glomped Deidara."

"I did? YAY!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air.

"How are you ok? I hit you over the head with a frying pan." Frenchy asked.

I suddenly had a revelation. "We're in an Anime. We can do things that are not physically possible in our world." I thought about it for a second. "Like I can go chibi!"

I concentrated really hard and then suddenly, POOF! I was a short and stumpy and cute little chibi. "Look at me! I'm adorable."

Frenchy laughed. "Wait, can't we just do random hand signals and do jutsu's then? We don't really need to know the right formations. Right?" she asked.

I thought about that. I did a couple of random hand signals and whispered the jutsu to myself.

Suddenly I was taller, skinnier, curvier, and had long flowing hair. I had performed Naruto's sexy no jutsu.

Every Akatsuki member's nose bled.

I sat on my knees on the floor. I put a finger on my lip and pouted. I made puppy dog eyes at Deidara. "I'm sorry Dei-Dei-kun. I didn't mean to be bad." I said, giggling in my head hysterically.

Deidara didn't know what to do with himself. He just stared at me and his nose bled a bit more.

I poofed back to normal. I started giggling uncontrollably. Frenchy sighed and rubbed her forehead. "What am I going to do with you Didi?"

I laughed some more and she led me out of the room. Every Akatsuki member staring at me.

I have just defeated the Akatsuki by using sexy no jutsu. I am AWESOME!

…

Author's Note: I am DidiTwitches and Frenchy is IrishFrenchy, just to let you people know. Also, I just had to add the sexy no jutsu part. I think it's hilarious!


	4. It's time to DUEL!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

Well, now that I learned that I can use sexy no jutsu, I tried other jutsu's. Since I can never remember the actual names, I made up new ones.

"Spitfire no jutsu!" I yelled, performing Sasuke's fire breathing technique thingy.

"HAHAHAHA! I'm a dragon!" I screamed. I ran around the hallway breathing fire.

I was finally stopped short when I ran into the wall.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, rubbing my sore nose.

"Mini me no jutsu!" yelled Frenchy. She had made ten perfect copies of herself.

I hi-fived all ten of them.

"Yay for our fake jutsu's!" I yelped.

The Akatsuki had come out of Deidara's room finally.

They had been conversating for the past hour. They still looked at bit traumatized by my…_performance._

"Since you two can perform jutsu's now, I think it would be a good idea that we put your skills to the test," said Pein.

"It took you an hour to figure that out?" I asked. Pein glared at me.

"So, we're no longer slaves?" asked Frenchy excitedly.

"Well, if you fail, you will become one Akatsuki member's _personal_ slave," said Pein.

I heard Hidan and Sasori snicker in the background. I'm sure _that_ was _their_ idea.

"OH HELL NO!" screamed Frenchy. "I AM NOT GONNA BE ONE OF THEIR SLAVES!" she yelled, pointing at Sasori and Hidan.

"ME EITHER! Maybe his…" I said pointing to Deidara.

He gave me a scared look and went back into his room.

"Awwwww!" I sighed.

"Well, you must prove your self worthy or else be a slave." He replied.

Gosh, Pein is a buzzkill.

Frenchy nodded her head. "I'll do it." She said.

I nodded my head as well. "Bring it on fluffy!" I said to Pein.

He gave me a questioning glance. "What?" I replied.

"Why fluffy?" he asked.

"Your hair. It looks fluffy." I said bluntly.

There was more snickering and I even made Itachi smirk.

"Anyways, you will have to face whoever I pair you with. If you defeat them, you will become a member, if not we will have an auction among us to see who's slave you will be," said Pein. "The first battle is between the one named Frenchy and Hidan."

"Seriously?" asked Frenchy wide eyed. Hidan entered the ring with his deadly scythe, looking very cocky.

"Dude, you're gonna die!" I screamed to Hidan.

He rolled his eyes at me. "As long as _you _don't win your battle, I don't care."

I gulped.

He winked at me and prepared for battle.

Frenchy glared daggers at him. Frenchy didn't like Hidan and I knew she would enjoy kicking his butt.

She pulled out a kunai and prepared herself.

Her eyes narrowed. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Of course." He said, grinning like a madman. He grabbed his scythe and charged at Frenchy.

I saw the scythe slash through Frenchy's body. I gasped.

Did Frenchy just…die?


	5. Well that blows!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

Did Frenchy just…die?

I felt my tears start running down my cheeks. _No, no, no, no, no! Frenchy can't die! She couldn't have! _I screamed in my head.

I heard Hidan's weird laughter and then a gasp.

I looked up and saw that Hidan was gasping about. He had slashed…a log.

"WHAT THE F-"

"HIIIYAAA!"

Frenchy had replaced her body with the log. She also just came out from behind Hidan and round kicked his head.

Hidan was surprised. He never saw it coming.

Frenchy quickly punched and kicked him a few times in the chest and face. With one final kick to the head, Hidan was down.

Hidan lay knocked out on the floor. Frenchy stood over his unconscious body, holding her kunai in one hand.

"Should I finish him off?" she asked Pein, hopefully.

"No. I believe you proved yourself worthy. Now it's-"

I interrupted. "Freakin' gosh Frenchy! (I actually do say freakin' gosh a lot) I thought you died. If you would've died, I would've killed you!"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Didi."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah! You better be sorry."

The Akatsuki stared at me again.

"Like I was saying…now it's your turn Didi," said Pein.

I looked up at him. "Seriously? That blows." I said with a pout.

Frenchy was obviously a better fighter than me. She has skill and speed, while I have…uh, nothing really.

"You are to be paired with…Kisame."

"Oh great. The freaky fish guy." I said angrily.

Kisame got into the ring looking very bored. Zetsu and Sasori had to pull Hidan out of the ring.

"Let's get this over with." He said nonchalantly.

He believes he's gonna win. I can't let that happen. I am nobody's slave.

I gritted my teeth and took out my kunai. He pulled out Samehada. You know, the sword that can slice people's skin off. Yeah, _that_ one.

Kisame leapt up and swung Samehada. I moved out of the way in the last second, the sword swinging an inch beside my head.

As his sword struck the ground, I landed a side kick in Kisame's rib cage.

I heard him grunt in pain. I congratulated myself in my head.

He came at me again, throwing a kunai at my head. I moved my head out of the way but the kunai struck my shoulder.

I winced in pain and fell to the ground.

"Come on, Didi! You can take him!" I heard Frenchy shout from the audience.

I nodded my head and got up. I threw some shurikuns at his chest.

He dodged all but one, which got him in the ribs, where I kicked him earlier.

He grunted again in pain.

That's when I attacked; I did a few hand signals and shouted "Spitfire no jutsu!"

Flames came shooting out of my mouth and hit Kisame square in the face.

He yelled in pain and fell to the ground. He was badly burned.

I fell to my knees and looked over at Pein. "Am I worthy now fluffy?"

He glared at me, but nodded his head.

"Good." I laid down on the floor. I was exhausted.

Frenchy went into the ring and hugged me. "You did it Didi!" she yelled happily.

Hidan finally woke up. "Ugh. Did I win?" he asked Sasori.

"No, you didn't." replied Sasori.

"Did the brunette girl win her battle?" he asked, hoping I didn't.

"Yes she did." replied Sasori.

"Well…f***." Hidan said.

…

"Now that you two are members, here are your cloaks and since everyone else is taken, you shall be each others partner." Pein told us.

"YAY!" I squealed, jumping up and down. I grabbed my cloak and put it on. It made me look quite dashing, I must admit.

Frenchy grabbed hers and put it on. "Can you believe it? We're Akatsuki!" she said, happily.

I nodded my head in agreement.

Pein started talking again. "I have a mission for you. If you fail, I will give you different partners."

I gulped.

"Your first mission is to go to Konoha and watch a boy named Gaara who is there taking the Chunin exams. Find out everything about him. He is rumored to have a demon inside him and we will need to extract the demon from him. Can you handle that?"

"Wait, our mission is to stalk Gaara-kun?" I asked happily.

"Yes." Pein answered.

I jumped on Pein. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I squealed.

Pein pulled me off him. "Never do that again!" he yelled at me.

"Ok Fluffy!" I said before leaving the room with Frenchy (Who was laughing hysterically).

"And stop calling me Fluffy!"


	6. Madame Didi

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

"Can you believe it Frenchy!" I started. "We get to follow Gaara around!"

Frenchy rolled her eyes (she does that a lot doesn't she?). "Didi, calm down! He's a fictional character and you can't take him with you when we go back home…if we ever get home."

I pouted and sighed. "I guess you're right. But still! It's Panda-kun we're talkin' about! He's just so…glompable!"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Didi…you're so weird."

I shrugged my shoulders as we trudged along through the forest. Pein had given us a map to Konoha and some food for the trip.

"According to the map, we should be there soon," said Frenchy.

We came out of the forest and there was the village.

"Well, that was fast."

"YAY! WE'RE HERE!" I said, running towards the village.

"Wait Didi! Shouldn't we take off our Akatsuki cloaks? I mean what if someone recognizes us as Akatsuki?"

I shrugged my shoulders and peeled off the cloak. It was a bit too hot for that thing anyway. I put mine in my pouch and Frenchy put hers in her pouch.

"Hey where do you think we are in the series?" I asked.

"I don't know, but isn't that…Naruto?" said Frenchy pointing to an orange and yellow figure in the distance.

"NARUTO?" I squealed. I always believed me and Naruto would have been best friends. I mean we are both so ADDish.

I ran to where he and everyone else were. Apparently we were at the part when Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke meet Kankuro, Temari and Gaara.

I ran up to Naruto and squeezed him. "NARUTO-SAN!"

"AAAHHHH! HELP ME! I CAN'T BREATHE!" he screamed.

"Oopsies!" I let him go. He wiggled on the floor, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry about my companion. She's very sorry for hurting you, Naruto" Frenchy apologized.

"How do you know his name?" asked Sakura suspiciously.

Frenchy paled. "We…uh…"

"I'm a psychic. I know everything!" I said cheerfully.

They all looked at me. I got up and brushed myself off. I closed my eyes and put on the best performance of my life.

"I am Madame Didi. I see the future, present and past. I know who you all are even before I met you" I said in a mysterious sounding voice.

Naruto looked at me in awe, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"WOW! That's amazing!" Naruto gasped.

I put my hand on his forehead. "You are Naruto Uzumaki. You love ramen and wish to be the next Hokage. You say "believe it" a lot and you are in love with Sakura."

His eyes bugged out. "You know everything! Do someone else!"

"I think that's enough…" started Frenchy.

I put a hand on Sasuke's forehead (much to the displeasure of Sakura) and began. "You are Sasuke Uchiha. You believe you are superior to others and do not like Naruto OR Sakura. You want to kill your older brother and bring glory and honor back to the Uchiha name."

He let his mouth hang open but he quickly closed it. "Whatever." He growled at me.

"Can I go next?" asked Sakura.

"Sure. You are Sakura Haruno. You love Sasuke and like Naruto as an annoying friend. And…yeah…you're useless." I said with a smirk.

"Hey! I'm not useless!" she yelled in my ear.

"I beg the differ," said Sasuke.

"Ooohhh! One point for the emo in the corner." I said, pointing at Sasuke.

"Didi! Be nice," Frenchy said, while laughing.

"Well, it's true!" I noticed Temari, Kankuro and Gaara looking at us weirdly.

"What is wrong with you people?" asked Kankuro finally.

"A lot of things. Don't ask," replied Frenchy.

"OMG! You're Gaara-kun!" I said happily. Gaara glared at me.

I got real close to him and stared him in the eyes. He shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" he growled at me.

"Nothing. I just think you look like a panda." I said with a smile.

Everyone started snickering.

He glared some more and started to walk away.

"Don't leave Gaara-kun!" I said, sounding like I was on the verge of crying (I seriously should be an actress).

He turned his head slightly to see if I was really crying. That's when I put the icing on the cake of embarrassment.

"Sexy No Jutsu!" I screamed. Poof!

Kankuro, Naruto and Sasuke's nose bled, while the girls turned their faces away.

Gaara's eyes widened as I sat on the floor on my knees, looking up at him with big, sad eyes. "I'm sorry Gaara-kun! Please don't leave! Forgive me?" I said in a high pitched, begging voice.

Gaara wasn't sure what to do.

"I suggest you forgive her so she can go back to normal!" yelled Frenchy.

"Ok. I forgive you." He said emotionlessly.

"YAY!" I pounced on him. I hugged his face close to my chest.

"GAHH! CAN YOU PLEASE GO BACK TO NORMAL!" he pleaded.

"Oh. Ok!" I poofed back to normal, much to everyone's relief.

"How did you learn to do that?" asked Naruto once he got over his nosebleed.

"Oh I picked it up somewhere." I said nonchalantly. "I can teach it to you if you want. It's very affective."

"That'll be great! BELIEVE IT!" he said.

Frenchy rolled her eyes. "Didi…promise me you will never do that again."

I pouted. "Fine. I won't do it ever again."

"Good." She replied with a sigh. "I'm sorry to ask, but we need a place to stay for the night. Is there any place we could stay?" she asked.

"You can stay with us!" said Kankuro happily. "You can practice that jutsu if you want."

Temari rolled her eyes. "You can stay with us, but please don't do that…jutsu…in the house."

"You gotta deal!" I said, hugging Temari.

"And don't touch me…ever."

I let go of her. "You also gotta deal!"

So now we've got a place to stay (in Gaara's house none the less) and I got to make the cast of Naruto squirm and think I'm a psychic. Life is good.

…

Didi: HAHAHA! I had to add sexy no jutsu, at least one more time! I promise that was the last time. There WILL be singing, fighting, exercising and other stuff in the future, though. SO KEEP READING!


	7. PandaKins and Pregnancies

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I made a mistake in the last two chapters. I wrote that Frenchy and Didi went to the Sand Village to follow Gaara. What I meant was to write was that they went to Konoha to follow Gaara (because he's there for the Chunin Exams). I fixed it though so…yeah…enjoy the new chapter!

…

We followed Temari, Kankuro and Gaara to the place they were staying. Which was a nice little summer house thingy.

Upon arriving, we ran into their mother who apparently came to Konoha with them.

"Oh boys! I didn't realize that you had girlfriends!" she squealed.

Temari snickered while Kankuro blushed and Gaara glared at his mother.

Frenchy put her arm around Gaara. "Yup. He's my little panda-kins!" she said happily. Gaara gave her the coldest glare he could possibly give someone.

I wrapped my arms around Kankuro's waist and pressed my face onto his. "And I just WUV my wittle Kankuro!" I squealed. Kankuro's face reddened.

Temari started laughing.

Their mom smiled. "Aaaaawwww! How sweet! Are you girls staying for dinner?"

"Well actually I was wondering if they could stay with us for a while," asked Temari hopefully.

"Why of course they can!" she squealed, again. She turned her attention to her sons. "Boys if these girls are staying here, you better not get them pregnant!" she said sternly.

Gaara remained emotionless while Kankuro's face reddened even more. Frenchy and I smiled sheepishly at our hostess.

"I think we'll be ok," said Frenchy. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Alright then. You girls will sleep in the guest bedroom." She led us to our rooms.

I heard Temari laughing at the guys behind us. "YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE KANKURO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

…

After we settled into our rooms, Frenchy and I started talking.

"So what do we know about Gaara so far? I mean, what are we gonna tell the Akatsuki when we get back?" started Frenchy.

"Ok, well _we _know that Gaara's father is the fourth Kazekage and that he has a tailed demon dude inside of him and that he's a ruthless killer." I replied.

"Should we tell them about Temari and Kankuro?" she asked.

"We can just tell him that he has two siblings and that they weren't at the village." I said with a shrug.

"Well, then should we leave?"

My eyes widened. "OF COURSE NOT! We just got here! I mean we haven't even met Kakashi or Shikamaru or…Jiraiya!" I said loudly.

"Why would you wanna meet Jiraiya?" Frenchy questioned.

'He wrote Icha Icha Paradise! The man is a genius!" I said, again a bit too loudly.

Frenchy gave me a strange look. "Didi, you need some serious help." And with that she fell asleep.

I pouted. "I don't need help." I mumbled under my breath.

…

"Hey Pein! If those girls are from the "real" world, wouldn't they already know everything about Gaara and everyone else?" Kisame asked their leader.

"Yes, they would." Replied Pein emotionlessly.

"Well, couldn't we just ask them for the information instead of sending them on missions?"

"Yes we could do that, but then we could never enjoy the fact that they aren't here."

"So you sent them on a mission, so they could get out of our hair for a while?"

"Yes."

"Hm…good idea."

"I know. That's why _I'm_ the leader."

…


	8. DO THE SHIKA SHAKE!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

We woke up the next morning to the scent of noodles.

My eyes shot open and I ran to the source of the smell, with Frenchy not far behind me.

We finally found the kitchen and sat down at the little table, ready to eat.

Gaara's mother placed two bowls in front of us. "I hope you girls like ramen!" she said cheerfully.

We nodded our heads and dug in. "This is officially the greatest thing ever!" I squealed.

"It really is delicious ma'am," said Frenchy.

She smiled at us. "Why thank you!" she replied cheerfully.

I looked around and saw that we were the only ones there. "Where is Kankuro and Gaara and Temari?" I asked my mouth full of ramen.

"They are participating in the Chunnin exams. Are you girls participating?" she asked us.

"No ma'am," replied Frenchy.

"We are gonna go around the village though. We're gonna go sight-seeing!" I said with a grin.

She nodded her head.

After our meal we thanked our hostess, grabbed our things and proceeded to find the other Naruto ninjas.

I found Rock Lee first. Unfortunately.

"Why hello there youthful youths!" said Lee with a big grin. "Who are you?"

Frenchy cringed and I wrinkled my nose. "Err…I'm Didi and this is my friend Frenchy." I said.

Frenchy waved unenthusiastically.

Lee smiled at us. "Would you two lovely ladies like to join in my daily 8 mile run today?" he asked as if we would really answer yes.

I paled. "Um…no…we have very important business with…Iruka-sempai…" I lied.

"That's alright. But if you ever wanted to run, you know where to find me!" and with that he was off.

"Gosh! He's like Flash!" I exclaimed.

Frenchy rubbed her temples and sighed. "He gives me a headache."

I nodded.

We turned around and saw Team 8. "OMG! It's Kiba and Hinata and Bug Boy!" I squealed (If you haven't guessed by now, I squeal…a lot.).

"Don't you mean Shino?" asked Frenchy.

"Yeah, him." I ran towards them and landed on Kiba's head. "Hellooooooo Kiba-Boy!" I said in a creepy voice.

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY HEAD!" he screamed.

Hinata's eyes widened and Shino slightly snickered.

"It looks like a girl, Kiba," said Hinata quietly.

"…Oh..." He picked me up off his head and dropped me on the floor. "Who are you and why did you do that?" he asked, eyeing me up and down.

I looked up at him and smiled. "I am Didi. And I did that because it's a free country."

Kiba looked so confused. Frenchy snickered and introduced herself. "I'm Frenchy and this is my friend. She's an…interesting person once you get to know her."

Akamaru stuck his head out of Kiba's jacket. My eyes widened and I grabbed Akamaru.

"Oh! He's soooo adorable!" I squealed, holding the dog to my face. Kiba quickly rescued Akamaru, who looked very scared, and put him back in his jacket.

"Do not touch Akamaru," he said sternly.

I shrugged my shoulders and focused on Hinata. "Hey aren't you part of the Hyuga family?"

She nodded. "That's so cool!" She smiled.

"And is it true that you love Naruto?"

She fainted.

"Didi! You made Hinata faint!" said Frenchy, who was now trying to revive Hinata.

"Wow. I didn't expect that to happen so quickly." I focused my attention to Shino.

"Hello Bug Boy!" I said cheerfully. I couldn't see it but I'm pretty sure he was glaring at me.

"Don't mess with Shino, Didi," warned Frenchy.

"Ya know I once woke up with a cenepide in my bed. It was crawling all over me and I started screaming and junk." He didn't respond.

"I killed it." No response.

"You make me sad." I walked away with Frenchy, leaving Hinata on the floor, Shino emotionless and Kiba confused. Today's gonna be a good day.

Frenchy Gibbs slapped me (if you don't know what that is watch NCIS). "Must you mess with everyone?" she asked.

"Owww! And yes. Yes I must." I replied.

That's about the time I saw Kakashi. I stopped in my tracks. "Frenchy do you see him?"

She stopped. "Yeah. I do."

"Do I have permission to glomp him?"

"Shoot! I'm glomping him too!"

With that we attacked. But of course we forgot that he's a jonin, which means he saw us coming, and that we looked like idiots.

"Oof!" we said as we landed on our rear ends.

"Why were you two trying to attack me?" he asked nonchalantly, reading Icha Icha Paradise.

"We love you Kakashi-sempai!" I screamed.

"Aren't you two a little young?" he asked, still not looking up from his book.

"Yes. Yes we are," replied Frenchy.

"Ok then." He walked away.

"Aaawwww! That sucked!" I whined.

"Look over there! It's Team 10!" exclaimed Frenchy.

"YAY SHIKAMARU!" I yelped.

"Are there any guys in Naruto that you don't like?" Frenchy asked.

"Orochimaru, Chouji, Shino, Gai and Rock Lee, Zetsu, Kisame, the Hokage and Sai…that's it so far." I replied.

"Hm." She responded. After a moment of silence she continued. "Well, aren't you going to do a dramatic entrance?" she asked.

"Oh yeah!" I ran up to the team and landed on Chouji's head. I really like sitting on people's head.

"Um…who are you?" asked Chouji as he chomped on his chips.

"Hello! I'm Didi!" I exclaimed.

Ino looked at me. "I've never seen you around here before? Are you new or something?"

"Yes I am pig!" I said with a smile.

"DO NOT CALL ME A PIG! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" she screamed, getting ready to lunge at me.

Frenchy got in her way. "You're gonna do what now?" she said in an intimidating voice that made me shudder.

Ino shrank back behind Shikamaru. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"Good." Frenchy said.

"Thank you for saving my sorry butt Frenchy!" I squealed.

"Sure thing buddy." She replied.

"So troublesome," said Shikamaru.

I leapt on him. "OMG! He said it! He said troublesome! My life is complete!" I squealed.

Shikamaru looked very confused and a bit uncomfortable that I was hugging him. "Um…can you let go of me now?"

"No." I said.

…1 hour later…

"Didi we seriously need to hurry this up. I mean I think you've done enough hugging to last you a lifetime."

"Aaaaawwww. I gotta go Shika! Adios!" I finally let go of him and he ran off.

"SHE'S INSANE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! SHE WILL HUG YOU TO DEATH!" I heard him scream as he ran.

"Wimp!" I yelled back.

Frenchy sighed. "You _seriously_ need some help Didi."

…

Didi: Sorry for the wait. I am lazy.

Shikamaru: And troublesome.

Didi: KAAAWWAAIIIIII! *jumps on Shikamaru*

Shikamaru: Oh no! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!


	9. Herbal Essences

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

…

After walking Konoha for a while and saying hi to all the minor characters, we ran into…Team Gai.

You could just see our enthusiasm.

"Well hello again youthful youths Frenchy and Didi!" said Rock Lee with a smile.

Me and Frenchy sheepishly grinned at him. "Hey Lee," said Frenchy.

"Hi I'm Tenten and this is Neji. I haven't seen you two around here before, are you visiting?" said Tenten with a smile.

"Yes. We just came to see the sights." Frenchy replied.

"Hn," said Neji.

I looked at him for a moment. He looked back with an emotionless face.

"Who does your hair Neji? It's absolutely to _die_ for! I _must _know your secret! You use Herbal Essences shampoo, don't you?" I asked.

Tenten's eyes widened a bit while Frenchy snickered.

Neji gave me a glare that just screamed "I will kill you someday".

"I believe it is my destiny to destroy you one day." He said in a monotone.

I patted his shoulder. "Well, until that day comes, I suggest you be a _little_ nicer to me." I said with a cheesy grin.

Frenchy started to laugh while he glared and walked away.

"Oh, now you've done it! He'll be angry for the rest of the week!" said Tenten, chasing after Neji.

"Must you put everyone in the emo corner, Didi?" asked Frenchy.

"If _I _don't, WHO WILL?" I asked dramatically.

"Oh no! Here comes Jiraiya-san!" said Rock Lee, "I will protect your youthful innocence!"

Rock Lee got in between us and Jiraiya. I pushed him out of the way.

"Are you serious? He's awesome! I gotta talk to him!" I said, while running towards him.

"She _wants _to meet Jiraiya?" asked Lee with a confused face, "Is she one of his _test subjects_?"

Frenchy rolled her eyes. "No, she just thinks Icha Icha Paradise is good literature." She ran after her companion with Lee not far behind.

"Why hello there. Who are you my dear?" said Jiraiya with a smirk.

"I'm your biggest fan!" I said jumping up and down.

He gave me a confused look. "_You _are my biggest fan. And all this time I thought it was Kakashi."

"Well, my husband is a big fan, I must admit, but still, I think you're awesome!" I squealed.

The look became more confused. "Kakashi is your _husband_?"

I looked up at him. "Yes. Yes he is."

Frenchy and Lee finally caught up to me. "Sir, I apologize for any property damage, risk of insanity, or broken bones caused by my friend here. She is not quite sane," said Frenchy.

"Hey! I am too sane!" I yelped.

"I'm alright, but who are you two?" asked Jiraiya.

"This is Frenchy and the not sane one is Didi!" said Lee with a smile.

I threw a nearby rock at his head. "I said I was sane!" I yelled.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Ok then, well, I'm going to be heading off. I need to talk to Kakashi about something." He said.

"Alright. Later gator!" I yelled as he left.

"I wonder what he's going to talk to Kakashi about." Frenchy wondered out loud.

"Probably about the fact that he has a 16 year old wife." I said with a smile.

"…"

"…What?"

"You told him that you were Kakashi's wife?"

"…Maybe…"

"…Hn…"

"DON'T GO UCHIHA ON ME FRENCHY!" I yelled, jumping on Frenchy's head.

"Get off me!" she yelled.

Rock Lee slowly backed away and then ran off. _These girls are strange!_

…

Somewhere in the treetops nearby (that's not weird at all!)

"I think it's time that we bring them back to the hideout," said Kisame.

"Yes. Leader Pein will be upset if we don't bring them back before sunset. They have been gone long enough," replied Itachi.

"I pity the poor saps that get stuck as their new partners," snickered Kisame.

...

Didi: Hello peoples! Just wanted to let you know that i have a poll and i would really appreciate it if anyone who hasn't voted can vote. It will determine my new story. It will close August 31 and the new story will be uploaded the next day. SO VOTE PEOPLE!


	10. Switcheroo

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! AND DO THE POLL! Wow. I'm really bossy. :p

…

"Didi! Get off my head!" Frenchy screamed.

I jumped off and hugged her. "Sorry Biffle!" I squealed.

She glared at me. "Why do you jump on peoples heads?" she asked.

"It's fun!" I replied with a grin.

We walked down the street, trying to find our way back to Gaara's house. We passed by a dark ally and were suddenly pulled in.

"OMG SOMEONE SAVE US! WE IS GONNA DIE FRENCHY!" I screamed. Well, if you were pulled into an ally, I'm sure you would go a bit nuts.

"Shush!" I heard a familiar voice whisper in my ear. I looked up to see my captor. It was Kisame.

"Hey Freaky Fish Guy! I'm glad it's you and not some whack job!" I said with a smile. I hugged his tummy and he let out a grunt. Kisame apparently doesn't like hugs.

"Hey Frenchy! Are you alive?" I called.

I looked over and saw a hand over a very angry looking Frenchy. The hand belonged to Itachi.

"Um…Uchiha…you better get your hand off my buddy or…" I started.

Too late.

"Ouch!" Itachi yelped. "She bit me!"

"That's right! Don't put your hands on my mouth! I don't know where they've been!" Frenchy said angrily.

Me and Kisame snickered while Itachi looked at her in shock.

"Any way, we were sent to bring you back to the base. You have over stayed your welcome here. And Pein wants you to switch partners."

"WHAT? BUT ME AND FRENCHY ARE AN AWESOME TEAM! WE'RE LIKE FREAKIN' BATMAN AND ROBIN!" I cried.

"Yeah! He can't split us up," replied Frenchy. "That's unfair!"

"Well, he is the leader. He chooses whether or not you live…" started Kisame.

"I guess new partners isn't to bad." I said quickly.

"Yeah. We can handle it." agreed Frenchy.

"Good. Now let's get going," snarled Kisame, pulling my arm to follow him.

Itachi did the same. "Hey buddy, I got two legs. I can walk. I don't need your help," spat Frenchy. She glared at him and he glared right back.

I sweat dropped. Frenchy's tough, but still. This was an Uchiha we're talking about.

…

One long trip back to the base later

"Ok, so what did you learn about Gaara?" asked Pein curiously.

"Gaara's father is the fourth Kazekage and he has two siblings and that he can control sand and he has a tailed demon inside of him and he's a ruthless killer and he looks like a panda and he does not like Didi's sexy no jutsu." Replied Frenchy.

The Akatsuki sweat dropped.

"Anything else?" asked Pein, annoyed.

"He's glompable." I said seriously.

"Fine. You fail." He said.

Frenchy and I sighed.

"You will be assigned new partners."

We looked over at each other and hugged.

"I'm gonna miss you biffle!" I cried.

"Me too!" she cried.

The Akatsuki sweat dropped again.

"Frenchy. Your new partner is…Kakuza." Said Pein.

Frenchy let go of me and started to jump up and down. "Really?" she squealed.

"Hn," Kakuza replied.

"Hey! Then who the f*** is my partner?" asked Hidan. "And it better not be Tobi!"

"Didi is your new partner." Said Pein.

"WHAT! FLUFFY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!" I wailed.

Hidan raised an eyebrow. "That's fine by me." He said with a smirk.

"If you lay a finger on my friend, I will murder you!" said Frenchy pointing at him angrily, while hugging Kakuza.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "What if she lays a finger on me?" he said smugly looking at me.

"Ugh! You wish!" I spat.

"We'll see." He replied.

"Whatever." I replied. What's funny about this is that Hidan's my second favorite Akatsuki. And with stupid teenage hormones bouncing around…yeah…being his partner will _not _be fun.


	11. Hello, I'm Sasuke!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES! AND DO THE POLL! Wow. I'm really bossy. :p

…

"Enjoy your new partners!" said Pein, almost cheerfully. I could tell that he was enjoying every second of my torture.

"I will get you for this Fluffy!" I vowed. "And Frenchy will help! Right biffle?"

No response.

I looked over to see Frenchy holding on to Kakuza's waist like her life depended on it.

"Frenchy!" I whined.

"What?" she said, ignoring me and staring at Kakuza.

I face palmed myself. "Whatever." I mumbled.

I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes and started to meditate.

"What the hell are you doing heathen?" said Hidan.

I opened one eye and glared at him. "I'm trying to relax before I go ballistic on all of you." I said.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Oh…hey are you a virgin?" he asked.

Both of my eyes opened now. I started to blush. "W-Why do you want to know?" I stuttered.

"If you are, I can sacrifice you to Jashin if you get on my nerves, and if you say you aren't…I will have to test that…" he answered.

My mouth gaped open. I stared in disbelief at him. He smirked.

"Are you?" I replied. He rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm not!" he said with a smile.

"Well then test yourself!" I replied. That sounded wittier in my head, but then again I _was _talking to Hidan. I'm _definitely _wittier than him!

I walked back to my room, leaving a very love struck Frenchy, a very annoyed Kakuza, a very rude Hidan, and a very sweat dropping Akatsuki all alone.

I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling. I heard someone come in.

I didn't move my eyes from the ceiling. "Hidan, if you get any closer I will turn you into a girl." I said sternly.

"Good thing I'm not Hidan," replied the person at my door.

I looked up from the bed, seeing Itachi at my door way.

"Whatcha want Mr. Hn?" I asked with a smile.

"I apologize for Hidan's behavior; he seems to have a…interest in you. He is a very skilled ninja, but he gives us a bad name sometimes." He said.

"No really?" I said sarcastically. "One day I'm gonna…do something to him." I said, waving my fist in the air.

"Why are you such a troublesome girl?" he asked.

I quickly got up from my bed and grabbed his arm. I stuck to his arm like a leech. "Two things Uchiha! One: The word "Troublesome" is copyrighted by Shikamaru, so you owe him some money right about now. And Two: I am so too not a troublesome© girl! I'm a…"

Frenchy came out of nowhere. "A ray of sunshine on a cloudy day." She said, perfectly quoting House.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. What she said!" I replied.

Itachi looked from me to her. "…hn…" he finally shook me off his arm and walked out.

"AAAAWWWWW! WHY DO YOU GOTTA BE SUCH A FUN SUCKER ITACHI!"

…

Didi: Yeah I know it's short. Sue me. Anywho…I gotta funny story to tell you people. My mom had her hair in a ponytail, and a few strands were sticking up, like a pineapple. So I said "Hey ma! You look like Shikamaru!" She doesn't know much about Naruto though. She says "Oh my gosh! That's such a cute name! Call me Shikamaru from now on!" I kinda died laughing. I explained who Shikamaru was. She shrugged her shoulders and said "That's ok. Who are your favorite Naruto characters?" So I go down my list. "I like Deidara, Hidan, Kakashi, Sasuke…" She screams "Oh my gosh! Sasuke is such a cute name! I'm going to call you Sasuke from now on!" So now I call her Shikamaru and she calls me Sasuke. Good times…good times.


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

I'm sorry for the lack of updating. My brain has kind've died on me and I can't think of anything new for Didi and Frenchy's Multidimensional Road Trip. I will gladly take any ideas or suggestions that you have.

I do have some good news though. Every week in September, I will add a new story! I just added a Death Note romance story. So please go check that out and please review.

My poll is now officially closed (since I'm doing all those stories now).

Again I am so sorry for not updating, but hopefully I can push through this writer's block and give you nice people some new chapters.

-Didi


	13. MOOFINS?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

Once Itachi (being the fun sucker that he is) left my room, Frenchy came over and sat down next to me. "So! How do you like your new partner?" she said, her voice just oozing sarcasm.

I face palmed myself while Frenchy snickered at my pain.

"He's a big fat doodoohead!" I screamed, a bit too dramatically. "I is gonna kill him!"

Frenchy sighed. "Well I _love_ my partner as you know and I can't _wait_ to get to know him." She said, wiggling her eyebrows.

I giggled. Kakuzu was going to get glomped some time in the very near future. And I'm pretty sure he's not going to like it.

I got serious for a second. "Hey Frenchy, do you think anyone at home realizes that we're gone?" I asked. I think people would've started to notice that the local idiot and her friend were nowhere around.

Frenchy tapped her chin and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "I don't know. I guess so. Just remember, this is sort of like a different dimension, so…maybe time here is different from time there. What might seem like an hour could only be a second in the real world."

I thought about this and sighed. "Let's say that was true, we still don't know how to get back home." I hate to admit it, but I'm getting homesick. I missed my mom's cooking, and my family and my friends and the miniature schnauzer who lives next door that I like to annoy.

"We'll find a way Didi. I promise." She patted my head. I always considered Frenchy like a big sis. I mean think about it, without her I would _definitely_ be dead in a gutter somewhere by now.

I sighed again and stared at the plain, white ceiling. Frenchy saw my sad state and frowned.

After a few minutes of silence, she spoke. "Didi?"

I kept staring at the ceiling (it's just so damn interesting, ya know). "What?" I answered emotionlessly. _Oh great! I'm turning into freakin' Sasuke. Darn the emo corner!_

"…You know when life gets you down, do you know what you gotta do?"

"…I don't wanna know what you gotta do…" I answered.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, what do we do we swim, swim."

"Frenchy, I don't-" I began before she cut me off.

"HAHAHOHOHO WE LIKE TO SWIM, AND WHEN YOU WANT TO SWIM, YOU WANT TO KEEP ON!" she sang at the top of her lungs.

Suddenly, Kisame burst through the door. "Hey! Will you to just shut up! I'm trying to sleep!" he screamed at us.

We both looked over at him in shock.

"…Um…Kisame?" I started. He turned towards me and glared.

"What?" he said, with a cold and scary voice.

"…JUST KEEP SWIMMING KISAME!"

He looked at me in disbelief.

"...that is all." I finished bluntly.

Kisame's eye twitched and he opened his mouth like he was going to say something, but quickly closed it. He shook his head and left the room.

Frenchy and I looked at each other and then began grasping our stomachs because we were laughing so hard.

"DID Y-YOU SEE HIS F-FACE!" I squealed through my giggles.

Frenchy's face was so red, I was pretty sure she was having a heart attack. She suddenly stopped and got up. She turned to me, with a smile.

"Hey Didi! I have an idea!" Frenchy said.

"For what?"

"For how to get us out of here!" she whispered her evil plan in my ear. My eyes widened in both shock and awe.

"We can't do that! They will kill us!" I said, my jaw on the floor an my eyes as big as saucers.

"Yes we can! It will distract them as we get out! It's perfect!" she said excitedly.

"But where are we gonna get enough muffin mix?" I asked (yes that's a perfectly normal question to ask when you are trying to escape something).

Frenchy had a box of muffin mix in her hand as soon as I said that.

I tilted my head to the side. "Where do you keep that stuff?" I asked (Seriously, WTF?).

She shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't matter now! Let's get baking!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me to the Akatsuki's kitchen. The plan to escape and find our way back home was now in progress.

…

Didi: HOLY CRAPOLA! I have not updated this in soooooooooooooo long! *is pelted by tomatoes, cabbage and oranges* I am soooooooooooo sorry! *hangs head in shame* School has started and it's kicking my arse! * shakes fist at school* I know this new chappie is completely random (and short! Don't forget short!), but the next chappie will explain what's going on better. ALSO I have started a lot of new stories! I would appreciate it if you nice people could check them out and review, even if you think it's the worst thing in the world, I need feedback! THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	14. DAGNABIT!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! AND READ MY OTHER STORIES!

…

"So who's going to make them…?" asked Frenchy.

I raised my hand and flailed it around. "Ooooh! Pick me! Pick me!"

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes, Didi. You can make the muffins."

I threw my hands up in triumph. "WHOO! In your face everybody else. Oh, and Frenchy you pronounced it wrong. It is moofins."

"Of course. (-_-')"

I grinned and followed the instructions on the back of the moofin mix box. "Frenchy go get the…you know what…and round up the guys and one gal!"

She saluted me and ran off. Frenchy ran into the bathroom and searched through the Akatsuki's medicine cabinet (Because every evil lair needs a medicine cabinet.). "Pepto-Bismol? No. Viagra? Definitely no. Zombie blood? …WTF…No. AH! Here it is!" she grabbed the little bottle and ran back to her partner in craziness. "Here is the extra strength laxative you asked for!" she replied with an evil grin as she passed me the bottle.

I poured the bottle's content's into the moofin batter and stirred it up. "Ok. Get the peeps!" I cried as I continued making our "explosive" treats.

Frenchy ran like the wind. She had to round up the members and convince them to eat the moofins. But who would be first? "TOBI!" she yelled out.

Tobi magically poofed up right in front of her. "You rang, Frenchy-chan?"

"Didi and I made muffins for-"

"Muffins? MUFFINS?"

"…yes, muffins…" Tobi ran over Frenchy, amazingly not killing her, and ran to get to the moofins.

I put out my foot and made sure Tobi didn't eat them all. "GOSH DARNIT TOBI! GET THE FRICK AWAY FROM MY MOOFINS!"

Frenchy laughed at the sight of her best friend taking on Tobi. She shook her head and remembered the others. "HEY AKATSUKI! WE BOUGHT MUFFINS!"

She heard a low rumbling, like a stampede or something coming from the hallway. She stuck her head out into the hallway and saw eight hungry S-rank criminals running towards her.

"Oh fu-"Frenchy was cut off before she could ruin Tobi's virgin ears.

The nine remaining Akatsuki members ran over Frenchy to get to the wonderful chocolaty goodness.

"OMNOMNOMNOM!" they all said while eating the magnificent moofins. (Yes. The Akatsuki say Omnomnomnom. Well, except Itachi. Apparently, it's "beneath him to do something so childish" blah blah blah).

After an hour or so of continuous eating (We made a lot of muffins) the guys all started to moan.

"Jashin damnit! My stomach's killing me…" grumbled Hidan.

"Mine too! Ugh!" sighed Kisame, rubbing his tummy.

"What was wrong with those muffins?" asked Zetsu.

"I don't know…we bought them from…a store…maybe it's just that you guys ate so many…"

Then…it hit them.

Hidan's eyes bugged out of their sockets. "HOLY JASHIN-SAMA! I HAVE TO GO-! He sprinted past everyone and went into the bathroom. After that we heard groans, moans and a whole lot of agony.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME!" he yelled through the door.

I took every ounce of Frenchy and me's being not to laugh.

"MY ASS IS ON F***IN FIRE!" he yelled again.

Me and Frenchy had to cover our mouths to keep from laughing out loud.

"I guess the laxatives are working, huh?" I whispered to Frenchy.

She nodded her head and slightly snickered.

"What are you two idiots laughin' about?" snarled Kisame, who looked a little "green around the gills"! (Bad pun. Please ignore)

"Nada Señor Kisame. Frenchy y yo es perfectamente fino!"(1) I said.

He gave me a confused look, but then proceeded to run out of the kitchen and outside to the forest.

"Where are you going Fish Boy?" called Frenchy.

"I HAVE TO GOOOOOO!" was all we heard.

All of the Akatsuki followed after him, many complaining about their rear ends.

Me and Frenchy were now alone in the kitchen.

"I believe it is time for phase two of my ingenious plan." Whispered Frenchy. I nodded my head and followed her in to Leader-sama's room.

…

(1)Translation: Nothing Mr. Kisame. Frenchy and I are perfectly normal. (That is not true at all, but Kisame is pretty gullible)

Didi…*eye twitch*…my computer got a virus…and kind of died…*eye twitch*… (Pein: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!) Any who, here's another update and it's so short. So…please review and comment and message me! I don't bite at all! OH! I want to give a shout out to my friend FlamesOfHelloKitteh, who is one of my best friends in real life and who recently joined the FanFiction community! *claps* She has 2 stories up (One Naruto/Real life crossover that I'm in also and a Naruto/Hiagushiri (I screwed up the spelling) which is really cool and spooky.) So if you nice people like my stories, go check her out! HI! FLAMESOFHELLOKITTEH! HE IS LIKE 18 DANGNABIT! (Inside joke, don't try to get it)


	15. The End?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! READ MY OTHER STORIES! AND…DANCE LIKE NOBODY'S LOOKING! AND…EAT PLENTY OF MOOFINS! XD

…

Frenchy and I tiptoed over to Leader-sama's room. Frenchy figured that since the only way for the Akatsuki to jump from Naruto-land to the real world was by using the super special awesome scroll, if we took away the scroll, we could use it to bring us home and the Akatsuki could not follow us! Pretty smarticle huh?

We finally made it Pein's room. We quietly sneaked in and searched diligently for the scroll. I checked Pein's closet while Frenchy looked through his desk.

"Cloak, cloak, cloak and…will you look at that…MORE CLOAKS! Pein needs to get some fashion sense cuz this is ridiculous!" I whispered.

"Paper, pens, rubber bands…is this…a copy of Icha Icha Paradise? Wow. I didn't know Pein rolled like that…HEY! I think I found it!" shrieked Frenchy, waving around an old looking piece of paper.

We opened it up and saw a picture of a portal and all this ancient writing. There were also little scribbles of English writing at the bottom. "I think that's the translation."

"Well, that was lucky! Come on! Let's go before the guys get back!" I said, pulling her hand.

As soon as we were going to leave though, I felt something wrap around my leg. I fell face first on the ground. "Ouchies!"

"Didi!" Frenchy yelled.

"Where do you two think you're going?" asked a serious deep voice.

I turned my head towards the voice "…S-Sasori?" I whispered, scared shitless.

His eyes focused on me and an evil look flashed over his face. "Your muffins may have gotten everyone…sick, but I'm a puppet. I can't get food poisoning."

My eyes bugged out of their sockets. He had me in his puppet strings and I could not get loose. "Curse you puppet scum!" I screamed.

He pulled me closer to him. He was going to kill me. I was going to die at the hands of Sasori. Dear Lord that sucks! I can see the headlines now: "Hyper Girl Defeated by Pinocchio"

As, I was having a mental breakdown, Frenchy was doing something useful. She carefully picked up the chair at Pein's desk. She carefully lifted it and swung.

CRACK!

The plastic rolling chair broke over Sasori's head. I watched as Sasori's eyes widened then blinked shut. He fell to the ground, knocked out cold. His strings lay useless on the floor. I got up amazed at my friend.

"Wow. That was a John Cena move right there!" I said excitedly.

"Well, you needed help! I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"We should have videotaped that. We could have gone on Jerry Springer or something!"

Frenchy grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. We ran outside and as far away from the base as we could. After a while of running we stopped, out of breath.

"Let's go home. Before the Akatsuki feel better and come after us."

"You know, despite all the near death experiences, I had fun. I got to meet my idol, Jiraiya, scar Gaara for life, and make a bunch of S-ranked criminals want to commit suicide." I sighed smiling to myself.

"Yeah, it was fun, especially the annoying the Akatsuki part. But our families must miss us, and we miss them." Frenchy sighed.

I nodded my head in agreement. We opened the scroll and read the instructions. "It looks like all we have to do is follow the hands signs and say "Mystic Portal of Light Open!" said Frenchy.

I rolled my eyes. "Mystic Portal of Light? Gosh, what lame brain comes up with this stuff?"

Frenchy shrugged her shoulders and copied the hand signs. "MYSTIC PORTAL OF LIGHT OPEN!"

A burst of blue appeared in front of us. It swirled and we could see the mall on the other side. "Let's goooooooooooo!" I cried. I jumped through the portal screaming like an idiot, with Frenchy not to far behind.

We both jumped into the swirling vortex of terror. We were screaming bloody murder and all that junk.

We finally popped out of the evil vortex and landed right on our…buttocks…

"Owies!" shrieked Frenchy rubbing her backside. "Didi! Are you alive?"

"Ah the pain! Ah the pain! Ah the pain! AH THE PAIN!" a high pitched, obviously in pain voice, yelled behind her.

Frenchy spun around to see a battered and pretty grumpy looking me. "What happened to you?"

"You landed on your rear…I landed on my face…not fun." I sighed. I looked around and noticed we were back in the mall parking lot. No time seemed to have past. The scroll was on the floor next to us, and we were still wearing our cloaks.

Frenchy smiled and started to jump up and down. "Didi do you know what this means?"

I put my finger on my chin and began to think really hard. "We can sell these cloaks on EBay and get lots of moola?"

"No! Well, I guess…but that's not what I mean! We're home!" she yelled.

My eyes widened and I hugged the living daylights out of her. "Yay! I don't have to clean anyone's room or be Hidan's slave. And no more Dei-Dei-Kun…" I pouted.

Frenchy rolled her eyes. "It'll be fine Didi." She said, comfortingly.

I started to jump in down in excitement. "We still have the scroll though! Can't we just use it to go back whenever we want?"

Frenchy shook her head. "I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Wait a hold a second! The Akatsuki said that they jumped from dimension to dimension with this thing, right?" I asked excitedly.

Frenchy raised an eyebrow. "Yeah…"

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Do you want to meet L Lawliet? Or what about Kiba from Wolf's Rain? What about…GOKU! We could go off to DragonBall Z land and fight Vegeta and Nappa! Oh, please Frenchy!" (1)

Frenchy pulled out her random frying pan and hit me over the head again. "STOP ACTING CRAZY YOU DUNCE CHILD!"

…

(Somewhere in Naruto Land, after the whole "moofins" incident…hahaha…)

"So, she hit you over the head and they got away?" asked Pein.

Sasori glared at Pein but nodded his head.

"Nice going Sasori no Danna…" said an aggravated Deidara.

"I can't believe they got away! AND with the scroll! Dumb bitches…" mumbled Hidan.

"There's no way of getting that scroll back?" asked Kisame.

"Unless they come back, which I highly doubt…"said Itachi.

"We could bribe them…" pondered Kakuza.

"I don't think they would fall for that…" replied Zetsu.

"…Maybe we could bribe them with…" Konan said pointing to Deidara and Kakuza.

"HELL NO!" they shouted at the same time.

"I liked those girls! They were good girls!" squealed Tobi.

"One way or another, we shall get that scroll back…one day…they will be back…and we shall be ready…" said Pein.

"…So until then we're f****d?" whispered Hidan.

Pein sweat-dropped. "…Basically…yes…"

"…well…sh*t."

~THE END?~

…

Didi: HIYA! I have to thank **rechanxramenxlover** for the moofin/laxative idea (I never thanked her! o.o can you believe it!) Also, we got a surprise for you lovely readers! There will be a **super special bonus chappie** for this story! You guys get to ask the Akatsuki, me and Frenchy questions about…well whatever you wanna ask. Maybe you wanna know Kakuzu's favorite ice cream flavor, or ask Hidan why he's always shirtless or ask all of them how much fun it was to hang out with Frenchy and me! It's basically a question/answer after party thingy majigger! So yeah…review any questions/comments you want and it shall be put into the extra chappie! Thank you, DIDI OUT!


	16. Super Special Awesome Bonus Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Author's Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY YOU WONDERFUL READERS! or to most people Happy S.A.D! (Single Awareness Day) *waves* Thank you guys so much for your support and nice reviews! We luv ya!

…

*You look around the dark empty room, thinking _Where am I?_ Suddenly, a bright light turns on. For a moment you are blinded. As your eyes adjust to the lights, you realize you are in what looks like a TV studio. You, along with a bunch of other people, are sitting down in audience seats facing a stage with twelve seats. Suddenly a puff of green smoke appears on the stage. As if by magic, two girls are sitting in two of the seats in the middle of the stage. A large sign above there heads say "Applause". You confusedly begin to applaud.*

Frenchy: Welcome everyone!

Didi: Yeah! Welcome to the Super Special Awesome Bonus Chapter! I am your MARVOLOUS host, Didi!

Frenchy: And I'm the INCREDIBLE Frenchy! The other host! Now it's time to welcome our guests…THE AKATSUKI!

Didi: *Claps hysterically*

Frenchy: First is Leader-sama himself! *Pein walks onto stage*

Pein: Why did you appear in smoke, while the rest of us had to walk?

Didi: Cuz.

Pein: Cuz why?

Frenchy: Cuz.

Pein:*facepalms*

Didi: Next up is Konan-chan!*Konan walks in*

Konan: Hi!

Frenchy: Here's Mr. Hot Tamale! Kakuzu!

Kakuzu: *Glares* We better be getting paid for this…

Didi: Up next…TOBI!

Tobi: *bounces in* HEY!

Didi: *huggles* AWWW! SO KAWAII!

Tobi: *huggles back* Didi-chan's a good girl!

Frenchy: Er…o…k…next is…Zetsu!

Zetsu: *is already in seat*

Everyone: O.o

Zetsu: O3O

Didi: Up next is…FISHY-BOY!

Kisame: I'm not a fish…

Frenchy: Shark. Fish. Same difference.

Kisame: (((-_-')))

Frenchy: Ok…next is Sasori no Danna!

Sasori: *nods and Sasori fangirls go nuts*

Didi: Blah blah blah…up next is….DEI-DEI-KUN! MINE!*is restrained by Frenchy*

Deidara: Make sure she does not get near me, un…*glares*

Frenchy: Er, sure…next is Itachi!

Didi: Weasel-kun!

Itachi: You…lack…brains…hn.

Didi: *Jumps up in front of Itachi* Says the man who got pwned by two girls!

Itachi: …When was that?

Frenchy: When we started talking about SasuIta yaoi…

Itachi: NEVER SPEAK OF THAT AGAIN!

Didi: Hey! You do have emotions! XD ANY WAYS, last but not least…here's Hidan!

Hidan: Why the f*** am I here? What more can you stupid b****es put us through?

Frenchy: …we missed you too Hidan…*sarcasm*

Didi; Ok, now that everyone's here, let's get this show on the road! Ok first question is from…**FlamesOfHelloKitteh**….HEY! I KNOW YOU! HAI BIFFLE!*waves*

Frenchy: I know you too! *waves* Hola!

Didi: Ok her question is… **XD okay my question is for every Akatsuki member O_O If I put Neko ears on you and threw you in the fun box, (fun box oh fun box, its small and square and dark, fun box oh fun box check out these cool fun locks :D ) and screamed CHECK OUT MY LONG LOST KITTEH FRIENDS! For three whole days, what would you do to pass the time? O_O**

Frenchy: …O…k…

Didi: MARVOLOUS QUESTION! Fun box oh fun box!

Akatsuki: O.O

Didi: Just answer the question you loonies!

Pein: You are a strange person. To pass the time, I would plot your demise.*glares*

Konan: Um, I don't get the question…*is confused beyond help*

Kakuzu: Count my money.

Didi: …of course…-_-' You have the makings of a pimp, you know that right?

Kakuzu: *shrugs*

Frenchy: *has hearts in eyes*

Tobi: I would play tic tac toe with the long lost kitteh friends!

Didi: *high fives Tobi*

Zetsu: I would eat the long lost kitteh friends….

Didi, Tobi, and Flames: O.O

Kisame: I don't know! That's a dumb question! Why in the hell would I put Neko ears on? WTF are Neko ears?

Frenchy: Magical artifacts that whisk you into the land of Ireland.

Kisame:?

Sasori: I would make puppets of the long lost kitteh friends…

Didi: so…taxidermy?

Sasori: *glares*

Didi: hehehehe…

Deidara: I would blow up a side of the fun box, get out and leave. Simple, un.

Didi: He said "un!" *passes out from sheer love of Dei*

Frenchy: Didi? Are you alive?

Didi: *wiggling around on floor in happiness*

Hidan: That chick has a f***ed up mind…

Itachi: …the person who wrote this question…is an idiot…I will not answer such a ridiculous question…

Frenchy: But you must! It's in your contract!

Itachi: What contract?

Didi: *whips out huge legal document and reads* "The Akatsuki will answer all questions/comments that Didi and/or Frenchy present to them. If an Akatsuki member fails to do so, their fangirls/boys shall have their way with said Akatsuki member in the Closet of Doom, primarily located in this TV studio."

Pein: When did we agree to this?

Frenchy: Tobi signed it…

Tobi: Because Tobi's a good boy!

Akatsuki: *facepalms*

Itachi: Fine. If I were to be put inside this so called "fun box" with the "long lost kitteh friends", I would probably activate my sharingan and try to find a way out of the box.

Didi: You guys are no fun…

Hidan: I would kill the f***in kitteh friends!

Frenchy, Didi and Flames: NOOOO! NOT THE KITTEH FRIENDS! WHY!

Hidan: Cuz…

Frenchy: Cuz why?

Hidan: Cuz…

Didi: Ah. Touché…

Frenchy: Alright, on with the show! The next question is from **Aka Sasori no yuki**.

Didi: Hola! *waves*

Frenchy: She asks, **What would make Didi completely lose her happy feeling?**

Zetsu: Yeah, she's always happy and cheerful…**its sickening**… (Bold= Black side, Non Bold=White side)

Tobi & Didi: DIDI-CHAN IS A GOOD GIRL!

Frenchy: Answer the question!

Didi: *thinks* The Passion of the Christ movie. I saw that thing once. Once. I bawled like a baby and was in severe emo mode for three weeks. I was never so depressed in all my life. I've seen plenty of sad movies, but that just…wreaked me…*is rocking back and forth in fetal position in the Emo Corner just thinking about it*

Frenchy: I'm sorry Didi! *hugs*

Itachi: …well now we know what movie to rent…

Frenchy: SHUT IT WEASEL BOY!*throws various items at the Uchiha's head*

Itachi: *rubs head in pain* You will die a slow and painful death for that…

Frenchy: Oh you wanna go Uchiha! *gets in fighting pose, ready to take on the Mighty Uchiha*

Didi: Um, fighting also goes against the rules of the contract too…*reads* if an Akatsuki member fights and/or tries to harm either host, that said Akatsuki member will get their male parts chopped off. If said Akatsuki member is female…threatened host has every right to kick said member's ass. That means you Konan!

Konan: I didn't do anything…

Didi: I'm watching you!

Konan: O.o

Pein: Can we please get these questions over with so that we can go?

Frenchy: Don't get your knickers in a bunch Fluffy! We're going, we're going! Ok, next question is from **rechanxramenxlover**! Hi!

Didi: *waves excitedly* Hello!

Frenchy: She says **my friend wants to know what Deidara does in his free time and does Kisame keep plushies of Itachi under his bed last question dose Itachi want any happy pills?**

Didi: ~sooo Dei, what do you do in your free time~ *winks*

Deidara: -_-' Other than avoiding Didi, un…I work on my amazing…

Sasori: *coughs* Lame!

Deidara: AMAZING, artwork…I always try to create bigger and better masterpieces, un!

Sasori: He also spends five hours in the bathroom messing with his hair and painting his nails…

Deidara: SHUT IT DANNA! I DO NOT! UN!

Didi & Frenchy: *are cracking up*

Konan: Ok, next question? Kisame, do you have Itachi plushies under your bed?

Kisame: Of course not!

Itachi: …hn…*nods in agreement*

Hidan: *checks under Kisame's bed* You little s***head! You totally do! *pulls out an Itachi plushie*

Didi & Frenchy: *are dying of laughter on the floor*

Kisame: (((O/O))) Um…I don't know how those got there…

Itachi: *moves as far away as possible from Kisame*…

Frenchy: Hahahahaha…oh, that's rich…any ways last question, Itachi do you want happy pills?

Itachi: *glares intensely at rechanxramenxlover* …Does it look like I want happy pills?

Didi: Yes. Yes it does.

Frenchy: I wanna see what Itachi will act like on happy pills…*secretly sneaks some into glass of water* Hey Itachi, would you like some water? You look thirsty. ^.^

Itachi: *takes water, sniffs it suspiciously, then hands it to Tobi* Drink it…

Didi & Frenchy: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Tobi: *drinks* ….

Everyone: *waits with wide eyes*

Toni: …. TEH SQUIRRELS! THEY DO TEH CHA CHA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *is currently bouncing around the studio* SQUIRRELS! DON'T LEAVE! I WANT TO DO TEH CHA CHA TOOOOOOO! *bounces out the door*

Frenchy: Security! Bring him back!

Might Guy & Rock Lee: Yes Mistresses of Youth! *run after Tobi*

Kakuzu: That's your security?

Frenchy: They did it for free, and even though they freak us out, they are pretty strong…*shrugs*

Kakuzu: Well, at least they did it for free…

Hidan: Get on with the ending you dumb f***s! I wanna go home!

Didi: You don't wanna stay here with us? *puts on big puppy dog eyes*

Hidan: Can't…stand …the…f***in…cuteness…*eye twitches*

Pein: *pulls out Passion of the Christ movie* BE GONE DEMON! *points movie at Didi*

Didi: …*goes back to Emo Corner*…

Frenchy: *Gibbs slaps Pein* Ya big meanie! *comforts Didi*

Might Guy: *runs in with Lee* We have retrieved the runaway!

Rock Lee: And gave him some youthful sedatives! *hands over sleeping Tobi*

Didi: Is Tobi…dead?

Deidara: HALLEUJAH! :DDDDDDDD

Frenchy: Tobi? *pokes Tobi*

Tobi: Hmmm…. *mumbles in sleep*…Tobi is a good boy…*curls up and sucks thumb*

Didi & Frenchy: AWWWWW! THE KAWAIINESS!

Akatsuki: *rolls eyes exaggeratedly*

Kakuzu: Can we get on with the ending?

Itachi: …Yes, some of us actually have lives you know…

Frenchy: *whispers* Yes, because waiting around for your emo brother to come and kill you is considered "having a life"…

Hidan & Didi: AWWW SNAP! WEASEL BOY GOT PWNED!

Itachi: *Uchiha glares at Hidan, Didi and Frenchy*

Didi & Hidan: *Chuck Norris glare at Itachi*

Frenchy: ANYWHO…that is all the questions we received, BUT if you have a question that you want to be answered, we are willing to make a part 2 to this question/comment/answer thingy…so…yeah…review your questions and comments and we add a part 2!

Hidan: Are you s***in me! We have to stay for ANOTHER f***in chapter?

Didi: It's in your contract…so…yurp…

Deidara: Kill me, kill me now…un…

Didi & Frenchy: BAI EVERBODY!


	17. Super Special Awesome Bonus Chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! OR THE AKATSUKI!

…

Didi: Welcome back everybody! :D

Frenchy: Here is the second part of our question/comment/answer thingy! Now to reintroduce our guests! The Akatsuki!

Konan, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Pein & Zetsu: *waves*

Hidan: Another f***in chapter. I cannot believe this s***.

Sasori: …

Frenchy: Danna doesn't want to be here obviously.

Itachi: Neither do I. This is…

Flames: … LACKING HATRED!

Itachi: …no…

Frenchy: TROUBLESOME!

Itachi: …no…

Didi: …A BANG!

Itachi: NO! ...pointless

Frenchy, Flames & Didi: -_-'

Zetsu: Who is Flames?

Flames: HAI! IT'S MEEEEE! FLAMESOFHELLOKITTEH!

Deidara: The fun box chick?

Didi: YURP! She's our co-host today!

Tobi: YAY!

Hidan: OH DEAR JASHIN! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE! *facepalms*

Kakuzu: …can we begin now?

Didi: Sure Pimp Daddy Z! :DDD

Frenchy, Flames & Kakuzu: O.o

Didi: Oh, c'mon! He HAS to be a pimp! It just makes sense!

Pein: …She does have a point…

Flames: Yup! Fluffy even agreed!

Pein: …please refrain from calling me that…

Frenchy: Don't start Fluffy!...Ok, first question/comment is from **rechanxramenxlover **who wrote **OMG I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! and Itachi don't glare at me I luvs joo! I have a suggestion make Tobi go emo for at lest one second, and I would love to see Sasori in a life or death situation with termites. And tell Hidan I would put a shock collar on him if he didn't stop cursing so much, and Kakuza keep your Pimpin' and pimp hand strong lol I love what you guys are doing keep it up :)**

Didi: Hi rechanxramexlover! *waves* Thanks for your support! :DDD

Flames: Hola stranger! *waves hyperly*

Itachi: …I can glare at whoever I want…*glares some more*…and thank you…for…loving me…*doesn't want to admit he's happy about that*

Flames: XD

Frenchy: ~Oh Tobi~ *has black eyeliner, black clothes and hair gel*

Tobi: What are you doing with that Frenchy-chan? *chuckles nervously*…*runs like the dickens*

Frenchy: HEY! COME BACK! *runs after Tobi*

~One long chase scene (that Didi was too lazy to write) later~

Frenchy: Tobi looks even cuter with emo hair! :DDDDDD

Tobi: *blushes* W-What is Tobi supposed to do again?

Didi: Act like Itachi…

Itachi: …hn…

Tobi: …hn…

Sasori: …idiot…

Didi: *grins devilishly*

Sasori: O.o what?

Didi: *Pushes Sasori into closet with termites*

(Inside closet): Ow! What the hell was that for? Ow! ...hey…what the…TERMITES! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! OHMIGAWD! GET EM OFF, GET EM OFF, GET EM OFF! YOU ARE DEAD DIDI! DO YOU HEAR ME! DEAD! I WILL MAKE YOU WISH YOU WERE NEVER BORN! *lots of noise comes from closet*

Didi: I love you too Sasori No Danna! :D Now we all know what would happen if Sasori was in a life-or-death situation with termites! *lets Sasori out of closet*

Sasori: *has random chew marks all over body* …*glares daggers at Didi*…You. Will. DIE!

Didi: *smiles sheepishly* Hehehehe…N-No need for violence Sasori-kun…It was just a j-joke…

Sasori: *has evil puppets armed and ready to kill/maim/rape Didi*

Didi: O_O'''' (Super Bob…LOL) R-Remember the contract Sasori! If you hurt me, you loose your manhood!

Sasori: …*puts puppets away*…you're safe…for now…

Hidan: *rolls eyes at Sasori*…what a p***y!

Frenchy: *presses button*

Hidan: *gets shocked* AAAAAHHHHH! WHAT THE F***! WHAT THE F*** WAS THAT?

Didi: It's a no swearing shock collar! *in announcer voice* Now available everywhere Viagra is sold! :D

Akatsuki: O.o

Kakuzu: …Why Viagra?

Flames: BECAUSE VIAGRA MAKES THE WORLD GOES ROUND!

Akatsuki: *sweat drops*

Hidan: That chick's comment said she _WOULD _put a shock collar on me if I didn't stop swearing! She did not say anything about ACTUALLY putting the thing on!

Didi: Yeah, well we're proactive…

Hidan: This is just wrong…and slightly…kinky…*wiggles eyebrow and smirks at Didi*

Didi: O/ / / / / / / /O *presses button again*

Hidan: *gets shocked…again* HOLY C***! OH DEAR JASHIN! WHY!

Kakuzu: *on floor laughing at Hidan's pain*

Frenchy: Hey Hot Tamale! What's your response to rechanxramenxlover's comment?

Kakuzu: *reads*…hmmm…*bitch slaps Hidan* …good advice

Hidan: *rubs face*…I hate you all…

Tobi & Flames: *pats Hidan's head* It's ok Hidan-san!

Frenchy: Ok, now that that's settled, onto our next question! This is from **immortal-lover14 **who says **hahahaha I have 2 questions and a comment 1. Does Dei-chan use his hands for...other things? 2. Itachi...stop being emo I mean really? and I know better ways for torcher then tsukuyomi! 3. Hidan is there anyway I could be a jashinist? O_O**

Flames: LOL Epic questions/comment!

Didi: Dei~ *smirks* Well, do you do…_other _things with your hands?

Deidara: O/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /O N-No! I don't do anything like that!

Sasori: …You totally do…

Deidara: SHUT UP DANNA, UN! O/ / / / / / / / / / / /O

Hidan: …I would…

Akatsuki, Didi, Frenchy, & Flames: O.O'

Hidan: …What?

Frenchy: Moving on! Itachi? Your response?

Itachi: *glances at immortal-lover14* …I am not emo…hn…

Flames: Yeah, you're a big ball of fun! *oozes sarcasm*

Frenchy: I bet any amount of money he has random giggle fits when no ones looking…

Didi: *nods in agreement* Anyhow, Hidan, can immortal-lover14 become a jashinist?

Hidan: *smirks his smexy smirk* I like this chick! Well, listen up b****, only those worthy enough can become real jashinists! You have to devout your entire f***in' self to Jashin and his beliefs. You have to bring destruction to everything around you and pray to Jashin and Jashin only! I love being a jashinist! It f***in' rocks! The only down side of everything is that I'm not allowed to touch women…

Kakuzu: So you're a virgin? *chuckles to self*

Hidan: *smirks* I may not be allowed to, but I find a way… *glances at Frenchy, Didi, Flames and immortal-lover14*

Frenchy, Didi, Flames and immortal-lover14: O.o *whispers to audience* Help us!

Konan: (Who has not had one line in this chapter): Um, can we get on with it?

Pain: (Also no lines): Yeah, we ARE S-rank criminals! We have things to do!

Frenchy: Like what?

Pein: …criminal…stuff…

Didi: RIIIIIGGGGHHHHHTTT! Next question is from **FlamesOfHelloKitteh, **wait, you're here with us! Whatcha gotta say girlfriend!

Flames: I wrote **OKAY! First of all, I am not stupid :O **(Read last chappie to understand) **and secondly, don't make me get my OC Kaida kick you asses! And another thing! Let's say you were all trapped in a bus with me, Didi and Frenchy and we sang 99 bottles of sake on za wall what the hell would you do to cope? o.o**

Zetsu: (Holy s*** I forgot about him!) Why are you so…**retarded…?**

Flames: I AM NOT RETARDED! DX *chases Zetsu around base with weed killer*

Frenchy: Anyhow, what do you guys say?

Itachi: First off, you _are_ stupid, two I would sharingan all of you. 72 hours of torture for each of you…

Didi: That's kind of pervy, dude, don't cha think? I mean come on. You get inside our brains and "do stuff" to us for 72 hours…

Itachi: -_-"

Kisame: Could I...have some of the 99 bottles of sake?

Flames: Sure! *hands over 99 bottles of sake to Kisame*

Kisame: *Has tears in eyes* THANK YOU SO MUCH! :'DDDDD

Konan: Um, I don't know…I like you guys but that would annoy me…I might throw you out of the bus.

Didi: That's ok. That's just how we roll.

Pein: …I would either go insane or kill you all in a big bloody massacre…

Hidan: Hey s***head! That was my answer!

Sasori: Mine too…

Tobi: I WOULD SING WIT JOO!

Flames, Frenchy, and Didi: F*** YEAH! *high fives Tobi*

Kakuzu: Try to bribe you to shut up…

Didi and Flames: THAT WOULD NEVER WORK! *stands up and does Epic Might Guy pose*

Frenchy: ...I would stop if he told me too…

Didi: That's cuz you wuv him~ ;)

Frenchy: *blushes* N-No…SHUT UP DIDI!

Kakuzu: ...hn...*is slightly happy about that*

Flames & Tobi: FRENCHY AND KAKUZU SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-ING…

Frenchy: *Gibb's slaps them* SHUT UP!

Didi: ~Sooo Dei? ~

Deidara: Probably get drunk with Kisame…If I tried to kill you, I would probably end up killing all of us with my bombs…

Didi: A drunk, possibly unconscious Deidara? *drools just thinking about it*

Deidara: O/ / / / / / / / /O She really scares me…

Flames: THAT'S JUST WHAT SHE DO!

Frenchy: Yurp! You might want to lock your door Deidara…

Zetsu: …I would definitely kill you…**and eat Frenchy**…

Frenchy: O.o Why just me?

Zetsu: Flames and Didi…**probably taste weird**…

Flames & Didi: -_-"

Frenchy: Well, that's flattering...in a weird cannibalistic way...

Zetsu: ^.^

Didi: Well, that's the end of our show! And there is **NOT** and I repeat **NOT** going to be a part 3! *audience boos* Yes, I know, I know it's unfair...But don't worry! There will be more amazing things to come in the future! I assure you! *does Might Guy pose*

Frenchy: *sweat drops* O…k…

Flames: LATER! *waves to audience*

…

**We would like to thank our readers, who gave us such nice reviews, the people who added this story to their alert list or favorite list, and those of you who stuck with us when updates were slow. We love you guys!**

**Thanks For Reviewing**: Tiryn, Pop'n'Lock7, Sakura2k6, MegassaTheBomber, DarkSacredJewelXoX,k1tties12, Starpelt-The-Saneless, immortal-lover14, Starcatcher-shadow, rechanxramenxlover, Fullmetal Gary, miragechick2, nats10art, Sasu1sSold2Emika, rockychaos, Aka Sasori no yuki, Akatsuki's a bang, Bookworm73,

**Special thanks to IrishFrenchy and FlamesOfHelloKitteh for helping me with the story! Luv you guys!**

**Bye! XD**

**~Didi**


End file.
